1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the design of electrical circuits, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for implementing closed amplification with high throughput performance.
2. Related Art
Closed loop amplification is generally implemented by using an operational amplifier with a feedback path connecting the output terminal (of the operational amplifier) to the input terminal as is well known in the relevant arts. Closed loop amplification is used in several environments (e.g., in communication technologies, display technologies) in which an analog signal is to be processed further, as is also well known in the relevant arts.
The operational amplifier is generally implemented with a high gain, as is further well known in the relevant arts. The high gain generally minimizes the deviation (error) from the output of an ideal closed loop amplifier which uses an operational amplifier with infinite gain.
One problem with using operational amplifiers with high gain is that the resulting circuit generally does not operate at high speed (i.e., operates to provide low throughput performance). High speeds are particularly important in environments in which an input signal needs to be processed quickly.
At least for such a reason, it may be desirable to implement closed loop amplification with high throughput performance.